kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Burning
image:burn_icon.gif Burning (also known as Fireball) is one of Kirby's Copy abilities. Burning is one of Kirby's earliest abilities, turning him into a fireball as he dashes forward. In some games it is combined with the Fire ability and only appears as an extra attack for that ability. Burning's hat first appeared in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land where it's a tiara with a flame motif on the front, also Burning Kirby's arms are always aflame. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Kirby's body bursts into searing flames as he dashes forward in the direction faced, plowing through foes and obstacles alike. The flaming part covers a good stretch, but there is a good distance of breaking needed, too, in which Kirby is left vulnerable to attack. This ability can both light fuses and destroy tough blocks. It gets the hat in the remake, but otherwise there's nothing else special about it that wasn't already seen in Adventure, except that in Adventure some larger bosses like Bonkers slowed the attack, making tackles that were not near point blank quit during the strike, making Kirby take damage. Kirby's Block Ball Unlike its other incarnations, use of Burning sends the puffball soaring upward. While ablaze, he has no trouble cutting through blocks or baddies. Kirby's Dream Land 2 As with its original incarnation, Kirby jets forward in a blaze of glory, only the distance is greatly shortened. If he runs into an unbreakable obstacle in his path, he'll be thrown back after the crash. Rick unleashes a barrage of fireballs from his mouth when united with Kirby and this power, similar to the Fire ability. The onslaught keeps on coming as long as the button is pressed. Coo streaks forward aflame much like Kirby does with this ability, only downward at an angle. It is a useful when attacking from air to ground, so long as the foes aren't above the pair! Kine launches out a single, large fireball from his mouth. It covers a fair distance but its true power is underwater. Unlike the rest of the Burning abilities, this one suffers the least when submerged. Kirby's Dream Land 3 Kirby and Gooey streak forward in a short distance, much like in Kirby's Dream Land 2. Rick belches out a volley of burning balls from his mouth. Coo dives downward with his partner on fire. Kine fires out a large fireball that plows through enemies. Nago and his partner fire out a tongue of fire that crawls along the ground. It quickly rises to a full height but always stays close to the earth, falling down after crossing a ledge. It will not come into much help against flyers, but those pesky, hard to reach foes beneath you are in for a surprise. Chuchu coaxes out a short torch from her partner's mouth, but this is only stage one of the ability. Hitting up will direct the flame into the pink helper and inflate her like a hot air balloon. This will allow you to take to the sky and smash through aerial foes. Pitch is tossed forward like a blazing ball of flame. After he reaches the end of his path, he reverses his course and sails back to his partner with just as much destructive capability. During the time he's away, this will leave the one he's paired with helpless and unable to defend himself. Kirby's Dream Course Kirby dashes forward in a flaming rush, discarding all notions of angle, spin, or rough terrain. After the initial burn passes, his velocity is greatly increased, just like he putted fresh at full power. Despite the deadly nature of the ability, he still can't take on the tougher enemies like Kracko or Whispy Woods. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards As with other abilities in this game, it can be combined with others for new effects. Kirby & the Amazing Mirror No differences in this version. Kirby Canvas Curse As with the other KCC abilities, there's no hat. Burning dashes forward as with the others with a tap of the stylus. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' When Kirby attacks while dashing, he turns into a fireball that plows though his foes. It's probably a reference to this ability. This attack was replaced with Yo-Yo's Dash attack in Brawl. Category:Copy Ability